Piece By Piece
by Coachkimm
Summary: Emily will not become like her father.


**AN**

Okay so I know that I have two unfinished fics already and I promise at some point I will finish then. I have just had this idea rolling around in my head for sometime and wanted to get it out. Just some random song-fics that really aren't related but I am throwing them all together.

I do not own Criminal Minds or the Songs used. They belong to the creators. Some lyrics of been changed to fit the stories better.

Piece By Piece

 **Emily's POV**

I never thought that I would be able to get pregnant again but I wanted to try. JJ and I had been happily married for two years now and Henry is just about five so I wanted, no I had to try. Jennifer wasn't sure at first but I finally got her on board. There were so many appointments in the beginning but then we found out that I could carry our next child I was over the moon. I couldn't wait I had longed for this moment for so long. Since I was 15 and in Rome. I knew then that I was doing the right thing. I could not care for a child when I was still one and my parent's well they were not really parents. Sure, my Mother was there but my father. That is another story.

 _And all I remember is your back_

 _Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past_

 _I traveled 1500 miles to see you_

 _Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_

While my Mom kept traveling all over the world as an U.S., Ambassador my Father stayed in the states to run his family business. The last time that I really remember seeing him was when I was six, my Mother and I fly in to see him, and it was the best month that I remember. He spent so much time with me, played with me, and showed me so much attention and then just like that it was over and it was as if I didn't exist anymore.

 _But piece by piece she collected me_

 _Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah_

 _Piece by piece she filled the holes_

 _That you burned in me at six years old_

 _And you know,_

 _She never walks away_

 _She takes care of me_

 _She loves me_

 _Piece by piece she restored my faith_

 _That a women can be kind and a mother could… Stay_

Jennifer never left my side during the pregnancy. And it was a hard pregnancy for the last two months I was on strict bed rest. I might have been able to get pregnant again but nobody said it would be an easy one. It was indeed very high risk. The first trimester I was a total basket case until most of the test could be run to make sure that my baby would be healthy. Not that if my baby had any defeats would change anything but doesn't every parent dream of a happy healthy baby? To my surprise, my Mother is over the moon about her new grandbaby. She wasn't so happy at first when I told her that Jennifer and I would be getting married but she has come to love JJ and Henry as I have. When my father found out about my pregnancy he tried to make his way back into my life after so many years of being away that it was almost a joke. I guess he realized that I was never going to join the family business and that maybe just maybe we could bring my child into the business. Well it would be over my dead body.

 _And all your words fall flat_

 _I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_

 _But your love it isn't free, it has to be earned_

 _Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless_

 _But piece by piece she collected me_

 _Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah_

 _Piece by piece she filled the holes_

 _That you burned in me at six years old_

 _And you know,_

 _She never walks away_

 _She takes care of me_

 _She loves me_

 _Piece by piece she restored my faith_

 _That a women can be kind and a mother could… Stay_

56 hour, 56 long painful hours but she is here my beautiful baby girl. She has my hair color and Jennifer's piercing blue eye's I thing we picked the prefect donor. She is just so tiny and amazing and mine. She has all ten toes and all ten fingers and I can't wait to teach her all the languages I know and all about the world. And of course scare away any would be suitors. Though I am sure her crazy Uncles and Aunt will be right there with me. I am holding her now and feeding her. It is such an amazing feeling Jen is sitting right next to me. I feel like my heart could burst from my chest at any moment now with the amount I love I have for not only my little Alexandra.

 _Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_

 _I will never leave her like you left me_

 _And she will never have to wonder her worth_

 _Because unlike you I'm going to put her first_

 _And you know_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _She'll never break her heart_

 _She'll take care of thing,_

 _She'll love her._

 _And piece by piece She'll restore my faith_

 _That a parent can be kind and a mother should be great._

My daughter will always know the love of both of her parents! I will not become my parents and I am sure Jen would kick my ass if I did. I am sure the whole team would line up to kick my ass if I did. Alex has finally centered me. Not that Jennifer didn't and Henry for that fact. It is just something about giving birth. I love my family and I make sure that I love him just as much as Alex and he is the best big brother possible. Emily I you ready to go I hear Jen ask me. We are off to get a new set of family pictures. It will be the first with Alexandra and I can't wait to put them on my desk and show off my family.

The End

So what did you think? I am somewhat rusty with this writing thing I haven't done it for a while. Feedback is always great thanks for reading.


End file.
